


Forbidden & Fulfilling

by MrSchimpf



Category: Grey's Anatomy, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Generation Gap, Nostalgia, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-02
Updated: 2009-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSchimpf/pseuds/MrSchimpf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An affair earlier in life with one of the most important magazine editors in the world reminds Addison Montgomery of how things came full circle in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden & Fulfilling

**Title: Forbidden & Fulfilling  
**  
Author: Nate  
 **Pairing:** Addison Montgomery from _Grey's Anatomy_ and Miranda Priestly from _The Devil Wears Prada_ (film version); later Addison/Callie & Miranda/Andrea.  
 **Spoilers:** This is a crossover fic, so not much to be spoiled outside of backstories.  
 **Rating:** PG-13 (minor sexual content)  
 **Disclaimer:** _Grey's Anatomy_ is the property of Shonda Rhimes/Shondaland, The Mark Gordon Company and ABC Studios, while the original idea for _TWDP_ is from Lauren Weisberger with the film the property of 20th Century Fox. I make no claim to any ownership of these characters. All products mentioned within are the property and trademarks of their respective owners, and no disrespect is meant or implied.  
 **Archiving:** AO3 & Fanfiction.net; anyone else ask first.  
 **Summary:** An affair earlier in life with one of the most important magazine editors in the world reminds Addison Montgomery of how things came full circle in her life.  
 **Author's** **Notes:** This was originally written for my Danielle (UbiquitiousMixie) as a reward for passing her MTEL exam way back in the halcyon days of 2009 and originally only posted to my personal LiveJournal. Since almost all of us have abandoned that platform and I want to get this safe somewhere, I've decided to post my LiveJournal drabbles where I can so an audience can read them and search them out wherever they are. Feel free to leave any feedback you'd like on these stories; it's still appreciated all these years later.  


* * *

She breathes in the memories of her first time with a woman. Remembering the first taste of feminine flesh, the feel of soft lips upon hers...

The first taste of something forbidden. A secret kept so long that if she were to reveal it today, it would be laughed off by the vicious New York press.

A young Columbia med intern in 1992. She was the one person Miranda Priestley could stand to give her pre-natal care during her pregnancy with the twins. Despite her abominable taste in fashion at the time, the magazine editor swore to train the woman in giving off a cool, but loving bedside manner.

They discussed their lives during her appointments. How she felt doubts about being the best in her field. Miranda told her to pay no mind to anyone else. She was the one that would succeed.

Soon the young woman's eyes drifted to the 40-ish woman. How stress had prematurely greyed her hair. She tried to ask the editor her natural hair color once.

"The moment I took over _Runway_ , my hair became the least of my concerns," she was told. She found herself called to the townhouse when the woman's husband was out of town, under the cover of further care.

Soon, they had a deeper relationship. The doctor found herself with an oral fixation and a need to explore every aspect of the woman's pregnancy as they made their illicit love within several places. The woman's bedroom, the halfway-painted nursery, the center island of the kitchen. She felt close to Miranda and would do anything for her, determined to fall in love with her eventually.

However once the twins were delivered, the relationship quietly dissolved. The intern's superior had noticed the unnatural pull between the doctor and Ms. Priestley and begun to challenge her with other tasks. The first appointment for the twins, the chief gave her an unexpected day off and appointed a doctor with no interest in the case at all and a horrid exam demeanor to examine Miranda instead, knowing that he'd rather see the woman abandon his hospital than terrorize it any further.

The next month, Columbia Med was criticized harshly as a 'third world hovel' in the woman's magazine and she had moved to Weill Cornell. The young woman was heartbroken...

Until she received a small bouquet of flowers on the same day the issue came out at her apartment. She opened the notecard enclosed with the flowers.

_Not you. Go far. Do not disappoint me._  
M

Sixteen years later, Dr. Addison Montgomery had disappointed her superiors multiple times. Along with her husband and the partner in her affair, and then those in Santa Monica when she decided she would rather be good friends with her ex's new wife than have to bail water out of the sinking ship that was Oceanside.

But never had she disappointed a patient in her medical career. Without Miranda Priestley, she would have never been the best neo-natal surgeon in the nation. Nor would her sense of fashion turned any heads at all. The former awkward girl in sweatshirts and Dickies had abandoned those frocks seven months into Miranda's pregnancy as she enjoyed the stare of her older lover as she stripped off layers of lingerie and finely tailored blouses.

She would have never met her future wife. Who would also on a trip to New York on the request of Mrs. Priestley, treat one of Miranda's daughters for a soccer injury, having been watching said soccer game, and set her leg back into place. The woman never had learned the connection Miranda had with Addison beyond the words "she treated me well" when the woman visited her daughter after treatment. Callie didn't even have to mention Addison, as Miranda had for years kept track of her former lover's whereabouts to keep that line of communication open, and knew that the two women were dating.

Miranda never forgot the woman who brought her through those nine months that internally she feared. Both Addison and Callie arrived home one day to find an invitation embossed in gold leaf. Addison opened it.

_Miranda Priestly requests the presence of Doctor Addison Forbes Montgomery and her wife, Doctor Calliope Iphegenia Torres, to attend her wedding to Andrea Marie Sachs in Groton, Connecticut..._

Addison looked at the enclosed picture of the young, innocent brown-eyed woman from the Cincinatti suburbs, and current Bloomberg beat writer for the _Mirror_ who had been with her former employer for three years. She smiled, thankful that the woman she knew as 'Silver', and her floor had called 'that annoying bitch', had finally found her peace in the world expressed often in their conversations.

Both of them took a long route to find their peace of mind. Coming back full circle, Addison saw that her one affair, never told to anybody, was worth it in the end.  


* * *

**_ THE END.  
_ **


End file.
